


Bound

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Rope Bondage, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Adan gets caught where he shouldn't be and pays heavy consequences.





	Bound

Adan was running faster than anything he’d ever known, his heart raced in his chest. He knew that if he was caught it meant death or maybe torture, and he was finally on his way to freedom from the building he was on to get home and forget he was ever on a mission in the first place. That was when his friend Leo stopped in front of him and Adan smacked right into him.   
Adan looked up, sweat dripping off him and breathing heavy “Why did-” but his breath got caught in his throat and his eyes widened when he looked up and saw a strict looking woman with two body guards standing firmly on either side of her, crossing their arms.   
Leo had tears in his eyes, as he looked to Adan.

“They were so quick… I didn’t think they would-” he choked up and Adan closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. 

“This one is noisy…” The woman said, gesturing to Leo.

“Kick him out after you rough him up will ya?” 

Leo turned to make a run for it but one of the bodyguard’s strong hands grabbed Leo’s shoulder and pulled him back like a rag doll. Leo trembled as he got dragged off from them, looking back to Adan worriedly. 

Adan was frozen, unsure of his fate. He started to back up but the woman only got closer to him, her heels were loud on the tiled floor of the crisp white and grey hallway. 

Eventually Adan couldn’t keep up and fell backwards to the ground, looking up at the woman. “A-are you going to kill me?” 

She took a closer look at him and noticed the way his belt was fitting over his abdomen and how his legs trembled in a way that was stiff. 

“You? Oh… I have plans for you.” 

The two bodyguards on either side of her gave crooked smiles before she stuck a syringe in his throat and his vision faded to black. 

When he woke up his head was foggy and dizzy, and it took a while for his sea-green eyes to adjust to his surroundings. His dark brown hair was drenched with sweat, as was his nice dress shirt and dark jeans, and his tie was loose around his neck. He felt sticky and warm and the bland taste and feeling of stiff rope was tight on his tongue and between his teeth. In shock he tugged and bit down on it, feeling like a dog as his teeth would grind on it, causing no damage. He started breathing heavy through his nose and soon he started to register that same stringy stiffness on his wrists and around his torso and ankles, and he looked down to take in the image of his body tied helplessly to a chair. 

He looked around at the empty room around him and started to scream as his mind blurred with frantic thoughts, the sound muffled by the rope that took up his mouth. Tearing up, his nerves kicked in and he noticed another problem, he had to pee. His bladder was tense in his abdomen, sending signals like electricity up through him and almost pulsating as he writhed in his chair, his struggle getting him nowhere and barely moving the chair he was stuck to. 

That was when the door opened and in walked the same woman from before, her red hair flowing like an untamed fire, and her heels looking even sharper than before. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re awake.” 

“Sweetheart” was one of the few words he managed to pick up in his panic. 

His expression was shocked but now turned more confused and maybe even appalled, not knowing what she would do to him. 

She was able to understand his muffled words somewhat when he breathily tried to ask what she did to him. 

“I’ve done nothing to you dear. This tying was the work of the bodyguards. I instructed them firmly not to harm you. Just restrain you.” 

She leaned in close with a finger to her lips as he absorbed her gold eyes. 

“I’ll let you in on a secret. Those men think I’m going to kill you. It’s what they want. We can’t let too many rats go free.” 

He could feel her breath on his face. It was cold and minty, and it sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to swallow for his closing throat but the bitter rope absorbed his spit and kept his jaw stuck in place. 

“But that’s not what I want. You… are attractive. Lucky you. It’s not often a charming boy who breaks in.” 

“So I’m not going to kill you. That’ll be our little secret. Instead, I’ll make things even.” She said calmly, leaning forward with her hand on his lap. 

“You broke into this place, so breaking your dignity should do for them.” 

His eyes widened and she moved her hand up over his full bladder. He shook his head with his eyes closed and she pressed down hard, causing a bit of warmth to leak out and he cried out into the rope, his eyes clenched shut. He shook his head violently now, leaning back and pulling on the ropes in his chair. His bladder now desperately tried to get more out as he pulled his thighs tight together. 

She grabbed his face and then cupped his privates firmly in her hand causing him to choke in a breath and try to protest feebly. 

“ ‘No-no-no’ is right. You aren’t going to wet yourself like a little boy, are you?” 

He fearfully shook his head, his dark hair falling over his firm nose and eyebrows. His whole body clenched tight trying to keep the screaming signals from allowing his body to   
contract and release. 

“You’re at least going to let me toy with you first…” She then kicked her foot up under his chair, the sudden bump from under him and against his back causing his bladder to send another shockwave through him. His chair sharply fell back and he eventually hit the ground, the hard feeling jolting through him as a little more leaked out, this time faintly pattering back unto him and trickling into his seat, only making a tiny stain. He groaned in shock and pain, as his whole body grew warm from his fear and sudden leaking. 

“It’s the only way to keep you safe.” She said quietly, painfully. 

She slowly tilted his chair back up so he could look her back in the eyes weakly. She now looked gentle and concerned.

“Are you scared of me?” 

He feebly nodded.

“Would you like me to help you hold it then?” 

He swallowed and tilted his head. She put her hands on his crotch gently and his eyes widened. She blushed. “Is this ok…?”   
He looked confused but eventually gave a hint of a nod. She started slowly stroking his crotch region sending pleasant shivers up his spine as his moans and breathing were muffled. The feathery light feeling shuddered through him from where she touched up to his heart and lungs but his lower abdomen was agony, wanting, needing release of any kind. She was warm and gentle, and it almost calmed him.

She stopped and he looked dizzily over to her.

“You’re loosening up.” She purred. 

He sighed dreamily.

She put his heel to his bladder, and the firm rock hard material poking tightly on him made him snap out of his daze and cry out again, as well as fall, his head was spinning with conflict. She flipped the chair over as it noisily hit the ground, as did he so he was facing the floor. She removed the rope from his mouth and saliva loosely fell out of his jaw as he tried to swallow the rest.

“It hurts… That really hurts…” He breathed. She picked his chair up, making his head tilt up from momentum. 

“Sorry, times up for being nice with you.” 

He snorted. “Yeah… ’Nice.’ ” 

She ignored his comment and got to the point. “Piss. Now.”

He furrowed his brow.  
“And what if I say no?” 

She lifted her hand up as if to slap him and he flinched, clenching his eyes shut and turning his head away. 

“Do as I say if you want this to be quick. I was supposed to kill you. I need something convincing if I want those guys off my case. You might be a bit roughed up now, but that’s not enough for them.” 

“You’re sick.” He spat. 

“If you really liked me, you wouldn’t have tied me up at all.”

She picked up the rope that fell from his mouth and he winced. 

“My, don’t you have an attitude. You’re able to talk and now suddenly you think you can just do anything. Don’t waste my time.” She finished angrily, stepping close to him.   
His body tensed up as she got close and she shot her arm forward and jammed her hand on his bladder harshly. He shrieked, with no rope to restrain his cry and it was much   
louder in his ears. His bladder tightened and then leaked, and he felt warmth between his thighs before his jeans began to feel sticky. 

He started breathing heavy as tears started to form, his strength fading into fear and the sharp pressure of his bladder was all that he could feel. His abdomen contracted again spurting out more warmth and spreading the stain on his jeans. He tightened his legs and grit his teeth, staring at her firmly.

He gave every bit of strength to resist, but soon another spurt escaped, and this time the waves of pressure were too strong and he couldn’t keep the urine from gushing out of him all at once. His closing throat started to restrain his shocked cries as his legs trembled and warm urine filled the crotch of his pants and pooled in his seat, the pressure slowly dying down as it splattered to the floor beneath him and heat radiated off of him between his legs. 

He gave restrained moans from the pressure being lifted off him, his jeans feeling heavy underneath him. A tingling sensation came over him that he didn’t dare want to confuse for arousal, but the look on the woman’s face told him that she knew. He continued breathing heavy, and glanced down at his soaked and darkened pants and then up at her, giving a somewhat meek glare.

His eyes were shiny with tears. 

“What… _What?!_ What are you looking at? Is this enough for you? Huh?” He protested. He choked up and looked away, not wanting her to see his tears.  
She stepped closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“D…Don’t…” he muttered. 

She heard footsteps and quickly set the rope back into his mouth and he was too exhausted to protest. The bodyguards came in.

“We heard the screaming and wondered if you killed him off already.”

“No… But I’m getting there, and he knows…. See?” She gestured to him and he stared at the ceiling with his eyelashes fluttering back his tears.

“Wow… That’s true fear… Carry on, sorry for doubting you.”

She gave a nod and a fake smile until they left and when they were gone she took the rope out of his mouth and she started untying him.

“I could call the police.” He said bluntly, staring at the wall. 

“No you can’t,” She said calmly, like it was a simple fact. 

“This place has more connections than you know sweetheart, we could find you and end you before 911 even picks up.” 

His already broken expression was now soulless. 

She lifted him up from the chair and he stood feeling drained and awkward with how his pants clung to him and some cooling thin rivers of urine traveled down his legs and dripped to the floor.

“I didn’t want to hurt you… Not really…” She muttered, and then kissed him on the lips. He blushed at the feel of her tender lips against his and her hands combed through his hair. 

“You have a weird way of showing you like someone…” He said snidely. 

“It’s a hard business, sweetheart. But it’s over now. Hurry and go before someone can find you.” 

He nodded and took off into the night as she watched her escapee, deep down somewhat proud of how much he was able to take, and hoping he’d be ok.


End file.
